As content is received, viewed or listened to at home on a first device (e.g., set top box and television, computer, etc.), another computing device (e.g. tablet, PDA, or another computer, etc.) may be used concurrently. Second screen applications may allow a service provider to provide secondary content that is related to the primary content. The first device may display primary content while the second computing device may display secondary content.